battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know
Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know is the first episode of Battle for Dream Island Again, the 26th episode overall, and the first episode of the second season of BFDI. It was released on June 29, 2012. In this episode, the characters find out who achieved enough votes to advance to BFDIA. Plot The chase After Leafy buys Dream Island in the last season, a group of some of the season 1 contestants (Golf Ball, Pin, Tennis Ball, Pencil, Pen, Blocky, Teardrop, Coiny and Ice Cube) are shown chasing her through a gate, over many hills, and through Evil Forest. While running across the Evil Canyon, she is smacked by her map (possibly thrown at her by Firey), causing her to fall over and hang on with her hand for her life. She says "Blue skidoo, we can too!" allowing her to jump into the map and teleport to Yoyleland. Pin catches the map and tears it into little tiny pieces before throwing them up into the air, trapping Leafy in Yoyleland. Voting results After the dramatic beginning, Pen approaches Eraser, Blocky, and Snowball, and points out the BFDI voting results. The total votes are 15532. Overall, the contestants who made it are Rocky, Nickel, Firey, Leafy, Teardrop, Bomby, Bubble, Needle, Spongy, Dora, Pin, Ruby, Tennis Ball, Coiny, Pencil, Match, Ice Cube, Flower, Donut, and Fries. A scoop comes in between the Season 2 cast and the "losers that didn't join BFDIA" and moves them into the separate groups. Book is very angry and sad that she didn't make it. Lollipop guesses that Book didn't make it because viewers judged her by her cover. Book isn't sure whether she should be angry or indifferent about the remark. # Rocky: '''1,008 votes # '''Nickel: '''892 votes # '''Firey: '''724 votes # '''Leafy: '''606 votes # '''Teardrop: '''585 votes # '''Bomby: '''582 votes # '''Bubble: '''556 votes # '''Needle: '''489 votes # '''Spongy: '''456 votes # '''Dora: '''439 votes # '''Pin: '''405 votes # '''Ruby: '''381 votes # '''Tennis Ball: '''359 votes # '''Coiny: '''334 votes # '''Pencil: '''320 votes # '''Match: '''315 votes # '''Ice Cube: '''313 votes # '''Flower: '''312 votes # '''Donut: '''307 votes # '''Fries: '''303 votes Suddenly, a sheet entitled "BFDI GAME RULES" smacks Book. Eraser takes the sheet and reads aloud rule one, which states that contestants not present can't compete. Coiny feels a bit good about that rule. Since Bubble, Nonexisty, Leafy, Woody and Flower are dead/nonexistent/missing, they are disqualified, allowing Book, Puffball, and Yellow Face to join. Also, since InternPony707 and DegrasssiFan got to pick a character they wanted to join Season 2, Golf Ball (InternPony707's pick) and Gelatin (DegrasssiFan's pick) also make it. Book says that she knew that she would make it. Fries then backs away, since he can't stand Book's cover. An annoyed Book slaps Fries and eats one of his fries. In return, Fries slaps Book, making her spit out the fry, and eats one of Book's pages. He spits it out after 3-4 seconds and Book unceremoniously reattaches the page. # '''Rocky: '''1,008 votes # '''Nickel: '''892 votes # '''Firey: '''724 votes # '''Teardrop: '''585 votes # '''Bomby: '''582 votes # '''Needle: '''489 votes # '''Spongy: '''456 votes # '''Dora: '''439 votes # '''Pin: '''405 votes # '''Ruby: '''381 votes # '''Tennis Ball: '''359 votes # '''Coiny: '''334 votes # '''Pencil: '''320 votes # '''Match: '''315 votes # '''Ice Cube: '''313 votes # '''Donut: '''307 votes # '''Fries: '''303 votes # '''Book: '''296 votes # '''Yellow Face: '''292 votes # '''Puffball: '''291 votes Gelatin questions who the host would be. Puffball replies by singing a long, drawn-out song, called "Yeah, who? I wanna know!" in which she floats around while sparkling and changing size. Everybody is so happy (except for Rocky) and gets distracted, especially Firey, whose spiraling eyes indicate he may have been completely hypnotized, until he shakes himself awake. He then recommends TV to be the host, since he is the closest to the Announcer. In response, TV displays the word "YAY" on his screen, along with a loud "ta-da" sound. Golf Ball asks Eraser if there are any more rules provided. Eraser then reads aloud rule two, which states that all eliminated contestants must be killed, and within seconds they are all crushed. Fortunately, it turns out that Eraser was only hallucinating, and the real rule states that all eliminated contestants must be treated with TLC. The contestants who didn't get enough votes scream as they are flung to the TLC. Picking the teams The contestants decide to split into 2 teams. Tennis Ball says that one team should have the original contestants from season 1, and the other one should have the newbies (new contestants). Donut points out that his team was much smaller than the other team. Pencil says in a rather mean way that maybe he has to deal with it. Donut then says "Sometimes you have to deal with getting slapped!" while slapping Pencil across the face. Pencil retorts, "Sometimes you have to deal with getting stabbed!" while stabbing the top of him with her tip. Donut snaps back, "Sometimes you have to deal with being set ablaze", and places Firey onto Pencil, burning her. Firey suggests to Donut to maybe just calm down. Pencil says "Sometimes Firey's right" and Donut responds, "Sometimes Firey's wrong". Then Puffball joins the conversation with an excellent idea: "Sometimes if a player switches teams they'll be equal". Pencil quickly says, "Sometimes it maybe won't be me". Donut chooses Match to join their team, to upset Pencil. Pencil is surprised, breathing in the flames. Match complains that she and Pencil need to stick together. Pencil tells Donut he'll pay for that, and breathes out the fire, which hits Book instead of Donut. Yellow Face then reads rule three, which says that contestants should spin the wheel to choose each contest. Fries is very impatient as Gelatin is about to spin the wheel. Then Firey states one more rule - rule four: Before a contest begins, players may switch teams if they want. Match immediately heads back to Pencil's team. Then everybody else except Donut also goes to Pencil's team since it has more members and is therefore stronger. The wide-screen format grows even wider to emphasize Donut and Pencil's intense stares at each other. Pencil intervenes by pulling the screen to a portrait size that shows her full body, saying she likes that screen better. Match agrees, while others change the screen to their liking. Firey suggests that everyone show their favorite screens. Various screens are shown until Golf Ball urged everyone to stop. Coiny switches teams after Firey is about to slap him. Then everybody urges Pin to switch teams until she finally did so. Contest Gelatin spins the wheel to decide the first challenge and it lands on a good old-fashioned game of "tug of war", causing everyone to gasp. After the BFDIA intro finally plays, the larger team easily wins the contest, putting the little team of these 3 up for elimination. The voting format is revealed to have changed from commenting to vote. Now, each contestant has a video, meaning the video with the most dislikes will be eliminated. The video with the most likes will get a prize. Ending At the end, Leafy is shown to still be in Yoyleland with a recommended character called Boombox by Anko6. Boombox advertises the Leafy detector until Leafy turns him off. The episode then ends in silence. Possible challenges * Bubble blowing * Wrestling * Jigsaw puzzle (from S01E07) * Memory challenge * Flying contest * Test taking (from S01E03) * Dungeon escaping * Musical chairs * Apple Eating * Crying Contest (from S01E10) * Relay race (from S01E08) * Die rolling (from TFI Book 9) * Mudslinging * Balance Beam (from S01E01) * '''Tug of War (chosen) * Breath Holding (From TFI Book 7) * Cake Baking (from S01E04) * Long Jump (from S01E21) Favorite screens :See also: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know/Gallery#Favorite screens After Match and Pencil describe their favorite screens as being vertical rather than horizontal, it inspires the other contestants to do the same. *Uncertain what the shape seems to be. It could represent some other object. Cast *Snowball, Blocky, Spongy, Dora, Needle, Ice Cube, Bomby, Rocky, TV, Basketball, 8-Ball, Balloony, Fanny, and other contestants appear; however, they do not speak. Trivia *This is the 2nd time Leafy said "Blue skidoo, we can too!" which is a reference to a kids' show called Blue's Clues. The last time this happened was in "The Glistening". *Another Name in the last season is the only team that all members in that team compete in Season 2. *Unlike the last season, this season's premiere is not in 2 parts. *Fries went through a major character re-design since he was last seen in Reveal Novum. **Ruby also went through a re-design; however, she looks similar to when she appeared in Reveal Novum. **Nickel also went through a major character re-design, losing his arms and sign. *Match and Ruby also went through a quite noticeable voice change since last season, but now their voices sound autotuned. *This marks the first episode in which contestants that are both armless and legless compete. **These 2 contestants are Puffball and Yellow Face. *While Eraser is reading rule two, rule three states "No reading ahead" instead of "Spin the wheel to choose the next contest". *David, Eraser, Firey, Match, Needle, Rocky, Snowball, and Spongy were not seen chasing Leafy. *Ice Cube, Rocky, Spongy and Teardrop were the only contestants who didn't root for Pin to switch to Coiny and Donut's team. *There was an alternate cut of 0:38 to 1:25. It was like the original, but with darker colors, echoed voices, and six Evil Leafy cameos. This may be a joke, though. *Book saying "Hey! Wait..." 3 times, is a reference to the Homestar Runner toon, "Strongest Man in the World". *Ironically, Rocky smiles less, even when Puffball sings. The only time Rocky smiles is in the intro and when everyone is showing their favorite screens. *On the scenes where Donut appears on-screen until the part where he talks, he has his old design. *Pencil and Book didn't die when they were set ablaze, even though Blocky and Ice Cube did in episode 13. *This is the first time in the series that the voting will be cast when they click on contestants' videos, who is up for elimination and rate either like for prize or dislike to be eliminated. *After Firey tells everyone to show their favorite screens, only the original contestants are seen in Ruby's screen. Their favorite screens are: **Donut: Original/Announcer Idle **Pencil: Vertical Rectangle **Match: Vertical rectangle and Puffball **Fries: Hexagon **Ruby: Star/Recovery Center **Bomby: Circle **Dora: Starfish, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, and Number 5 (each in different screens) **Nickel: A happy face **Teardrop: Window **Needle: Target **Pin: Mini Rectangle **Yellow Face: Curve **TV: A weird screen **Puffball: Abe Lincoln **Gelatin: Wave **Coiny: Kill Firey **Rocky: Barf **Spongy: The TLC **Book: House **Firey: Kill Coiny **Tennis Ball: A flower **Ice Cube: 3 clones of David *Puffball's favorite screen being a silhouette of Abraham Lincoln could be a reference to a Homestar Runner easter egg in the "Fluffy Puff Commercial" toon, where pressing the "L" button causes the screen to have a silhouette of Abraham Lincoln's head. *After Eraser reads rule two for BFDIA (for the second time), a big pan comes to pick up the eliminated contestants. During that scene, Pen is the only one of the original contestants from episode one of BFDI that wasn't screaming. *In the tug-of-war challenge, Coiny falls first, Pin falls second, and Donut last. However, Donut lands first, Pin falls second, and Coiny falls last, which is physically impossible. *This is the most viewed episode in BFDIA and 4th of all jacknjellify's videos, with Take the Plunge: Part 1 being the first with over 54,000,000 views. *Jacknjellify released the chase scene here. *In Eraser’s hallucination, the eliminated contestants were crushed by a large cuboid similar to the one on the Announcer Crusher. *When Book is set on fire, she screams like Firey. Goofs *After Tennis Ball asks if the Leafy chase went too far, Golf Ball says if they stopped she would steal Dream Island even though she already did. **However, it was Football in a Leafy costume who stole Dream Island, so it technically does not apply. *At 2:30, when non-present contestants are being erased from the voting results, Golf Ball's name is completely missing from the scoreboard. It has since been fixed by an annotation. *When Puffball said "Yeah who? I wanna know!" for the first time, Gelatin's arm is detached for a split second. If you blink while watching, you might miss it. *Eraser is seen in front of Pen when he tells Eraser, Blocky, and Snowball to look at the TV displaying season 2 contestants. Eraser is then seen among the crowd around TV, less than one second later. *At 2:36 when Book, Yellow Face, and Puffball are being dropped, screaming can be heard, despite the fact that none of their mouths moved. *At 3:49, Firey's flame isn't moving. *On Coiny's favorite screen, he has no arms. **It's possible they were hidden by the screen. *At 5:42, Coiny's mouth appears darker. *When Puffball says "Yeah who? I wanna know!" for the 3rd time, Golf Ball and Coiny aren't near Tennis Ball. However, when she says it for the 4th time, the duo are. *When everyone is yelling "Switch", Bomby's arm goes on his face. *After Firey suggests to show their favorite screens, there is an arm floating near Needle. *When Donut slaps Pencil, his other arm disappears. *Some contestants constantly buzz every time they talk. *In BFDIA 5a, Nickel said that if Coiny and he get too close, bad things happen. However, in this episode, at 2:29 Nickel is standing right beside Coiny pretty close and nothing bad happened between them. *When Puffball says "Sometimes maybe if one player switches teams, they'll be equal!", the text is brown at the beginning when she said it. *When Fries eats a page from Book, Match's eyes are gone. **They may have been offscreen though. *The Sender Scoop Thrower somehow flings Cloudy, Nonexisty, Bell, Lightning, and Black Hole to the TLC, although they are flying contestants. **It's possible that the Sender Scoop Thrower knocked them unconscious. However, this doesn't apply to Black Hole, as he would just suck up the part of the Sender Scoop Thrower that phased through him. *When the "newbies" switch to their team, Donut has his original asset, when he notices the other team having more members than his, his asset changes to the current one. *When Pencil is turning her screen vertical, her arm is detached for a split second. *At 6:26, Teardrop can be seen walking in mid-air. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes Category:Episode 1